happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
By The Seat Of Your Pants/Gallery
Images from the episode By The Seat Of Your Pants. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E24 For max.png|For Max. S3E24 Off TV Screen.png|The TV. S3E24 Turning On TV.png|Turning On. S3E24 TV.png|Who's gonna win this one? S3E24 Lumpy and Flippy.png|Two "friendly" neighbors about to watch TV. S3E24 Onyourmark.png|"On your mark, get set..." S3E24 Bang.png|"...GO!" S3E24 W-What.png|Before the flip-out. S3E24 Flipping.png|Those ominous yellow eyes can only mean one thing. S3E24 Flippy Flip-Out.png|Flippy flips yet again. S3E24 Peeler.png|What happens next will be a-peeling. S3E24 Buttpeel.png|Lumpy has butt cheeks. S3E24 Buttcrack.png|See! S3E24 Someonetouchedhisbutt.png|Lumpy turns around. S3E24 Lumpy and Fliqpy.png|Lumpy's fly is open. S3E24 Whendidfliqpygethere.png|Fliqpy has returned. S3E24 Lumpyescape.png|Lumpy tries to escape. S3E24 Ouch.png|He bumps into the window. S3E24 Fliqpybythewindow.png|What's his plan now? S3E24 Fliqpyleaps.png|Fliqpy leaps high. S3E24 Fliqpygrabsthewindow.png|Grabbing the window. S3E24 Bonk.png|BONK! S3E24 Windowshurt.png|Windows hurt. S3E24 Struggling.png|Lumpy struggles to pull himself free. S3E24 Windowskin.png|Just like what happened to Giggles and Petunia. S3E24 Lumpygetsup.png|Lumpy gets back up. S3E24 Losthispants.png|"My pants!" S3E24 Gimmemypants.png|Lumpy pulling his skin out. S3E24 Stretchedskin.png|Stretched. S3E24 Darn it.png|Got his "pants". LumpysPants.png|Have a nice view of Lumpy's pants. S3E24 Hahaha.png|"Darnit, a hole." S3E24 Don't just stand, run.png|DON'T JUST STAND THERE, LUMPY! RUN! S3E24 Is that a.png|"Is that... a..." S3E24 Butterfly.png|"...butterfly?" S3E24 Happy Flippy.png|Even the beastliest beasts will become tame for a butterfly. S3E24 The Laundromat.png|The Laundromat. S3E24 Gotta put these back on.png|I'm sure doing that in public is illegal. S3E24 Nudeinpublic.png|As if it wasn't embarrassing enough. S3E24 Laundromatwindow.png|Good thing there's nobody inside this laundromat. S3E24 Lumpyhasaplan.png|Because Lumpy has a plan! S3E24 The Machines.png|The Machines. S3E24 Skinpants.png|Not a very good one, though. S3E24 Pantsinthemachine.png|"In the wash you go." S3E24 Closethemachine.png|Closing the machine. S3E24 Lumpyswatch.png|Lumpy checks the time with a watch that magically appeared on his wrist. S3E24 Thatwasfast.png|The cycle is over. That was fast. S3E24 Pickupyourpants.png|Picking up his "laundry". S3E24 Speedos.png|His skin is dry-clean only. And the watch is once again gone. S3E24 Look at the TV.png|Ladies may not find that attractive, but Lumpy... S3E24 Disco Bear on TV.png|Disco Bear is also participant in Swimming Competition. S3E24 Lumpysnewidea.png|...Lumpy's an enigma. S3E24 Russell and Cro-Marmot.png|"Fan service for Russell and Cro-Marmot aficionados?" - Mondo S3E24 Lumpy and Disco Bear.png|Scariest image in HTF history. S3E24 Go Lumpy.png|I wonder who Flippy is rooting for. S3E24 Lumpy vs. Disco Bear.png|More disturbing version of the beginning. S3E24 Before the destruction.png|In a matter of two seconds, this... S3E24 Underwaterpool.png|(Wait for it...) S3E24 After the destruction.png|...becomes THIS! (this proves that Fliqpy doesn't exclude Flaky as a victim) Death: Flaky, Sniffles, Toothy, Giggles, Nutty, Truffles S3E24 Happy Fliqpy.png|Who knew Handy would lose both his arms and legs? At least he still has his personality. S3E24 What.png|"Uhh, I think I'll get out of the water now." S3E24 Lumpyseesfliqpy.png|"Gasp!" S3E24 Swimrunning.png|Run (or swim) for your life! S3E24 Fliqpy Swimming.png|Fliqpy's coming for you! S3E24 Dontcomeanycloser.png|Nobody can move fast with their pants down. S3E24 Crazy Fliqpy.png|He's got that look in his eyes. S3E24 Fliqpy.png|Lunging for the kill. S3E24 Fliqpygonnapounce.png|Looks like he's screwed, right? S3E24 Lumpy flinging Flippy.png|For once it isn't Giggles, but this is even more awkward! S3E24 Bounceback.png|When speedos become slingshots. S3E24 Lumpymissedit.png|"What just happened?" S3E24 Before the fatality.png|Flippy before the injury. S3E24 Fatality.png|Flippy's first fatality since Without a Hitch. S3E24 Fliqpy about to die.png|Fliqpy struggles to pull himself back up. S3E24 You'll die.png|Lowering the Fliqpy. Actually a good idea. S3E24 Fliqpy dead.png|Dead Fliqpy - a rare sight. Death: Fliqpy S3E24 Ending 1.png|When Lumpy is patriotic or he just salutes? S3E24 Ending 2.png|Oh camera, you pervert. Storyboards S3E24 Storyboard 1.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 2.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 3.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 4.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 5.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 6.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 7.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 8.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 9.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 10.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 11.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 12.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 13.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 14.jpg S3E24 Storyboard 15.jpg Miscellaneous Mockup 000000.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries